I Hate Winter: A Jack Atlas Love Story
by KageVincent
Summary: Just a quick winter oneshot I wrote for a contest on another site. Thought I might as well upload it here. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


"I Hate The Winter!"

A Jack Atlas Love Story

She loved nights like these. It was one of those perfect types of nights where a girl could enjoy a peaceful and relaxing shower followed by just about any activity she decided on. On this particular night she decided on watching a favorite movie of hers.

As she laid back on her wonderful love seat after pressing play on her remote, patiently waiting for the opening scene, a thought occurred to her. ..

"Snacks…"

She hopped off of the couch and her way into her kitchen with just one buttery food in mind. She looked through her cabinets happily, humming a tune to herself. "…togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun o tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodokizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni tonegatte hashiru  
nido to nai kyou o."

While unbeknownst to her, within her front yard, one Jack Atlas was making his way forward.

"CARLY!" The sudden noise caused her to jump violently and drop her glasses. She looked out the window of her kitchen. "Jack!"

"_Well at least I think its jack…" _Jack cleared his throat as if preparing to make one of the biggest announcements of his life.

"Yes! It is I, Jack Atlas, and I have come to extend the honor of accompanying me this evening to a location of my choosing!"

Carly sweat dropped as she looked down at the blonde Duel master. "Well… Jack, I was kind of in the middle of a rela-". She was cut off before she could finish her explanation. "Nonsense! Rejection is not within the Jack Atlas Dictionary! I will wait for you here until you are prepared to leave." He turned and walked back to the Wheel of Fortune, casually brushing snow off the top.

She sighed, realizing that this wasn't a battle she could win. She smiled to herself, however, as the realization hit her. She was about to spend an evening with Jack Atlas. Thoughts of the possible twists the night could have brought a deep blush to her cheeks. "So much for my quiet evening…." And with a slight skip in her step she went to get ready for her….date.

Jack smiled as he heard the very audible squeal of delight come from the top floor, but then quickly frowned as a cold wind blew through the air causing him to shiver slightly. "…I hate winter."

* * *

Within the next fifteen minutes she was bundled up and ready to go. She was well kept as she seemed to be wearing an astounding three layers of warm attire for the evening. Jack took the time to notice the light gloss upon her lips along with the fact that she wasn't wearing her glasses on this occasion. Her outfit didn't exactly hide her near perfect body either; it was only natural that he took to staring for a moment. "Is something wrong Jack?" He shook his head no and turned back to his D-wheel.

Then, without a word, Jack mounted Wheel of Fortune and beckoned for Carly to follow suit. "Umm, Jack, where are we going exactly?" She got no answer, just the revving of the D-Wheel and the cold air whipping through her hair and across her partially covered face as jack drove off her property towards his destination.

She grasped his mid section with as much strength as she could muster and leaned forward onto his back. Even as things were now she couldn't help but notice the strong presence Jack held. They were driving at an unbelievably fast speed yet she never felt safer. What was it about the blonde duelist that made her so content to be with him? No answer really came to her at the moment but she was hoping that by night's end she would have a solid reason.

They were slowing down. Actually they had to come to a complete stop. She looked up and saw their destination clear in front of them. Jack dismounted and then offered a hand to Carly with a smile on his face. "Well, this is where I, Jack Atlas, have decided to bring you this evening. It was the only place I could think that would do for what I have planned." He couldn't keep the suggestive tone from his voice and she damn sure noticed it. The dark blush on her face proved that.

He smiled once more. "Let's go…Carly." He grabbed her hands and led her into the building. She was astounded. This was the very tower where she reminded him of just how special his friends and his former life in the satellite had been to him. She would have never guessed that it would hold some sentimentality.

Up on the rooftop Jack walked her over to the edge and looked out of the bright city he called home. "A lot has happened in the past year and a half hasn't it…Carly?" He turned and looked her in the eye. "I've had a lot of things to think about as well. My future kept coming to mind as well…" He looked down towards the ground as he spoke and looked as if he was struggling to get out his words, which was astounding to Carly because this was Jack Atlas, the man who spoke his mind regardless of who was ever around.

"What is it Jack? This isn't like you…" Slowly he lifted his head to meet her gaze and once again, he smiled at her. "I'm so glad that you know me so well. Since I can't get my words out, I Jack Atlas will settle for an acceptable alternate. One that is definitely fitting to my character."

Without warning and without preparation Jack touched the side of Carly's face tenderly then move his hand to rest under her chin and finally pulled her into a light, yet passionate kiss. It was brief but it seemed to sum up all of Jack's feelings. "Carly…I know I've never actually said this to you, although I did mention once before to myself, but I love you. From the very day we had our arranged date to this moment right now I have loved you. I may have an odd way of showing it but I swear upon my honor as a duelist that I mean every word." He shivered after he spoke and Carly couldn't help but notice the slight look of annoyance that showed upon his face afterwards. "I'm sorry…I just really hate the winter, but I am willing to bear it for you. To show you how much I care for you."

She grinned wide, with a single tear shedding and gliding down her rosy cheeks. "Wow…who would of thought that I would be getting a confession from Duelist King Jack Atlas? I have to admit I am highly surprised…but extremely happy." She wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and kissed him with full on passion and longing. Jack returned the kiss and pulled their bodies closer together.

For that moment, even with the falling snowflakes, even with the bitter breeze, Jack was in a place where he couldn't be happier. Yet he was still able to pull back slightly and say…

"Carly…as you now know, I am willing to do anything for you, but do you think we could continue this in a warmer setting?" She smiled up at him and then hugged him close. "Of course Jack. Especially since I hate the winter as well."

GAH! Rushed product…-_-….but there it is.


End file.
